Meant To Be? A Seris of SongFics
by CobaltHeart
Summary: Kag and Inu gets in a blowup fight and she seals the well, but Sess can still get to her era. Who will she fall for? The healer or the breaker? Read to find out.
1. Come On Rain

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kagome or InuYasha and I defently don't own this song. It's called 'Come on Rain' and it's be Steve Holy. **

He looked up, finally realizing what she'd said. As he watched her run, his ears flat against his head, trying to erase what she just screamed. 'FINE IF THAT'S ALL I AM, NO GOOD FOR ANYTHING, POORLY TREINED, WEAK WHORE, I'LL NEVER COME BACK!' He hadn't meant to said that. Seeing her profile disapear he started to run.

He looked up at the sky praying for something to slow her down. A flood, a blizzard, even Naraku attacking. His demon speed was nothing for her miko speed. 'Please...rain.'  
_  
Come on rain  
Pour on down  
Flood that runway  
Shut it down_  
  
He was getting closer, but she was gaining speed. She stopped for a breif secound, glancing at the sky and whispering, 'Looks like rain.' Before he could catch up she was off again. InuYasha kept running.  
_  
She's in Dallas, waiting on a plane  
Don't let her leave  
Come on rain, come on rain  
_  
He saw one cloud, now two. Please let the sky feel his pain. Feel her pain. Let it cry let it give him time enough to stop her. He thought back to all the time's they've fought before, never once did she throw the Shikon Shards back at him. He just had to stop her, he couldn't live without her.  
_  
Unleash your fury, fill the sky  
Let your clouds explode, go on and cry  
your tears of mercy, give me time  
Unlock your winds and let them blow  
Let your lightning strike, your thunder roll  
Heaven help me stop that plane  
Come on rain  
_

He felt his heart break as she rached the valley, they were half way to the well now, and he kept losing ground in this race. He had an hour left till they reached the well, but if it would just rain, even a little she would have to slow down.  
_  
Don't let your storm clouds break  
Like my heart if I'm too late  
One hour is all I'm asking for  
Come on rain, let it pour  
_  
She ran tears streaming down her face. Did she really mean so little to him. A friend would be nice, even saying she's an acquaintance but no he told her that all she was a weak, little whore, good for nothing but finding jewl shards and looking at. Part of her heart was pointing out if that was all she was why was he chasing after her. "Please rain...wash away my scent, wash away my trail, wash away my tears."  
_  
Unleash your fury, fill the sky  
Let your clouds explode, go on and cry  
your tears of mercy, give me time_  
  
"Please grant me this, RAIN!!" The pair screaming at the same time, unknowningly both wishing for the same thing, but for different reasons. All the fury of being second place for all these year finally caught up. All the pain of seeing the woman he loved running away from him after offering her heart, soul, even life to him so many times, "Please rain..."  
_  
Unlock your winds and let them blow  
Let your lightning strike, your thunder roll  
Heaven help me stop that plane  
Come on rain_  
  
'Drip! Drip!' Both stopped, the felt it, both felt a single raindrop land on there face. InuYasha smiled and ran to the haulted Kagome. "KAGOME!!"  
_  
Now here you come _  
  
"KAGOME PLEASE STOP!!" He saw the tears on her face mingling with the now pouring rain. He was maybe only 20ft from her. He crouched down and leaped the rest of the way.  
_  
You heard my prayer  
Give it all you've got, she's all I've got and I'm almost there  
_  
She took of running again, the rain if doing anything was giving her power, oh how she always loved the rain.

__

**Cobalt's Note: Okay people what do you think? This is the first in a seris of SongFics. The next one is going to be Taylor Swift's song "Cold As You'' R and R.**

Yesh I have edited this now on to the next one.


	2. Cold As You

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, Taylor Swift does. Nor do I own InuYasha. R.T. does. Enjoy and R and R**

She collasped as soon as she sealed the well, it had drained all her energy...well besides what she had used to run here. She prayed her thanks for her training as she layed there sobbing. InuYasha had been getting restless again, she guessed cause he hadn't seen Kikyo in a long time.She had thought soon he was going to leave her for the clay miko, so she faught with him just to make herself feel. Because she had nothing, maybe a spark or two when Miroku and Sango had a moment or when her son, Shippo, did something, but mostly all she felt was nothingness.

_You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause im not what you wanted_

Kagome have finally given up and snapped when InuYasha had crossed the line, saying that Kikyo could find the shards faster, that Kikyo would flirt around with filthy wolves, that Kikyo wouldn't have even broken the Shikon No Tama. She just finally got sick and tired of it and pointed out that it was Kikyo's ''kindness'' that had gotten them in this mess, Kikyo had tried to kill them, and Kikyo had stolen the shards and given them to Naraku. Kagome just gave up defending her heart towards InuYasha, and ran, knowing she'd never hear the words she so despreatly want to hear. __

Oh what a shame what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk way away aint no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that im sitting here thinking it through'ive never know anyone cold as you

All the defenses InuYasha had set up slowly fell down but as soon as she stepped fowards closer to his heart, he would build them right back up and destroy all hopes she had, of him ever loving her. Now, now all she had left was a broken heart, and tear stained face. She didn't even have her son. But InuYasha had Kiyko, Inuyasha had Sango, Miroku, even HER SON! He had it all, he had her dreams, her clipped wings.__

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

Kagome stood up and made her way to the well house's door, she slid it open to find that it was raining in this era as well. Before she could knock on the door her mother was there, with her father's old woolen blanket and a steaming cup of cocoa. Miss Higirashi led her daughter to the living room couch and sat her down. Kagome laid her head against her mothers bossom and began crying again. She told her mother everything that night, about Miroku, Sango, her son, Sesshomaru and his daughter and retainer joining the group and the deal and friendship she made with him, and finally what all InuYasha had put her through. The whole story her mother just ran her fingers through her daughters midnight black tresses and tried her best to sooth her.__

Oh what a shame what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk way away ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that im sitting here thinking it through I've never know anyone cold as you

When Kagome finally finished she look up at her mom and hugged her, thanking her for everything, silently wondering how she was able to meet her with the blanket at the right time and why her brother and grandfather was not there. The silver eyed girl trudged up the steps to her room, wrapped tightly in her favorite blanket, the one that smelled of her father. Once Kagome was in her room she walked over to her desk and threw the picture of her and InuYasha. She fell to the floor and laid there, her hand grasping towards the picture that was thrown. There she laid remebering all the time she had cried for InuYasha's lost soul, for his lost childhood, for his dead mother, even for his mistakes. There she laid there remebering all the times she risked life and limb for the one she loved. Would he had even cared if she died? Would he had cried for her? Would he have just replaced her with Kikyo?__

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told no body if I died, died for you

She laid there for who knows how long listening to the raindrops in the roof, picturing InuYasha's smiling face, gosh was that smile real, thinking about it now it almost look like a sneer. He was sneering at her love. Her hand was no longer grasping what was never truly there, her hand was grasping for a new chance, her hand was grasping for a new chance at everything. Laying there on the floor she pulled her father's blanket closer to her and she felt her heart harden and rip, needing some one to sew it for her, to unthaw the heart InuYasha shattered.  
_  
Oh what a shame what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

**Cobalt's Note: It get's happier I promise. Next time is ''April Showers'' by SugarLand.**


	3. April Showers

**Disclaimer: Don't own the character's and don't own this song. ''April Showers" It is owned by SugarLand. Now onward with the story.**

Sesshomaru walked towards the well his brother had been moping around for the last day and a half. "InuYasha." The mutt just looked up at him. "Get up." His ears just flattened and he droped his head back down and whimpered. Sesshomaru mentally sighed. "You are being selfsih. Think of the demon slayer, she's lost her sister. The monk lost a friend. And lastly the kit had lost his mother." Seshomaru mentally added '_AndI lost my angel._'

_Looking for an angel  
In these hills  
_

Yes, Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West, had called a human, a miko at that, his angel. Though it was a secret. He had started falling for her soon after she, forcibly may I add, given back his left arm. He had seen a certian look in her eye over and over, a look that he liked, a mixture of stuburness, lolalty, trust, and protectivness over all she cared for. He had seen how she'd throw herself in harms way for even a perfect stranger. He had been gambling on the fact his brother would most likely mess things up, but he did so to soon. The miko hadn't fallen for him yet. She'd still been in love with his half-brother.

_Looking for a map to find  
What we left behind  
Knowing that we will  
_

Now he had to start all over, heal her heart, teach her to love again, protect her, hell he'd most likely have to befriend her again. After those words he wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to a male again. But that would be a waste. Such a beautiful creature shouldn't hide herself away. But Sesshomaru had hope, and he knew that they were meant to be. Who would've thought that the ice prince would hope.

_Always end up right where we start  
'Cause I've got time on my hands  
And hope in my heart  
We both understand  
We weren't meant to be apart_

"Half-demon move." His brother looked up at him with broken golden eyes, to bad he didn't care. "W-why?" The white haired half-demon croaked out, his voice raw from crying and lack of use. Sesshomaru snubbed his brother and continued his stride to the well. The light rain, bouncing right off his white and gold form. The demon smiled in his head, know that the rain would soon cease and good will come.

_April showers  
Bring May flowers  
I have seen rain before  
But if Sunday morning  
Lets that sun in_

"This Sesshomaru doesn't explain himself to people as low as yourself." A breif flash of anger cover the youngest's eyes, but it soon was clouded over with his self pitty and regret. Sesshomaru stood beside the well. He simply stepped over the lip of the well, floating for a moment, then lifted his other leg over. He let himself fall at a safe pace. He knew the well was sealed, but maybe, just maybe, love was on his side this time._  
__  
What are we waiting for  
'Cause love leaves an open door_

Soon Sesshomaru felt a warm, tingling, maybe even comforting sensation all over him. He glanced down to see he was glowing an eerie blue. As soon as the feeling came it left, he found himself standing in a dark place. He sniffed...bad idea, this place smelled horrible. He slowly searched out the scent that seemed to always tease him, the scent of spring rain, but this time is wasn't right. It smelld more like a flooded river. What ever his miko had felt, had truly broken her. He could only wish that she was alright, it had been over a day, almost two since his brother messed her all up. __

If I had one wish  
I'd wish for two  
One for me, baby  
One for you

He jumped out of the well in one swift movement. He masked his presence, he followed the broken scent to a large hut. He glance at it, not wanting to intrude. He scaned the perimeter to find a large tree, he walked over. "Tree of Ages." He marveld at how large it had gotten. He took at step back to absorb it, when he noticed worn out kanji maybe 100ft above. He jumped up and landed on a branch beside it...all he could make out was a large heart and the words 'Kagome & ' he couldn't read who else it was._  
__  
It would find you  
Right where you are  
With time on your hands  
And hope in your heart  
We both understand  
We were written in the stars_

_  
_The taiyoukai looked up to see a face in a window above him. It was her, it was his precious miko. He couldn't tear his eyes from her molten silver eyes, they were normally filled with such pureness, but now they were filled with a tainted gleam. '_I hope you are proud InuYasha.' _Sesshomaru mentally cursed his bastard of a brother. He leaped to a hidden branch beside the miko's window. He sat there, for who knows how long, watching her stare out the window at the rain. It seemed ever since she left it's been raining. His loved was wrapped up in an old woolen blanket and looked as if she hadn't even changed clothes yet.

_April showers  
Bring May flowers  
I have seen rain before  
But if Sunday morning  
__  
_He watched as the woman he adored so turned her back, even her midnight black hair seemed to lose it's luster. When she finally sat down at her desk he stealthed over to her window, it was unlocked.

_Lets that sun in  
What are we waiting for  
'Cause love leaves an open door_

He opened the window entered, the room was done it a done in black and white. To contrasts so big, they come together to match perfectly. He looked down on the floor to find a shattered picture frame, he picked it up. He recognized this day, it was the day before she returned his arm. It was befor his brother had ran of to ''vist'' Kikyo and Kagome and his brother had been arguing and he had apologized, amazing, and she forgave him. Kagome's son took out a camera and took a picture of Kagome smiling with her arm around the hanyou and InuYasha's sheepish smile, and his blush. He looked into the picture Kagome's eyes, they were sparkling with happiness and pure joy. At that moment, more than ever, Sesshomaru knew that he had to get that look back in her beautiful silver eyes._  
__  
It's worth all the cost  
'Til I find what I lost in your eyes  
And you realize_

He turned around took in her sitting form. "Kagome." He whispered, loud enough so she could hear him, but soft enough he wouldn't frighten her. He waited for her to respond, but she never did. He took a step forward, his white pants gliding over her black carpeted floors. "Kagome." Still he received no response. He walked right behind her to find her staring at a picture. The drawing was drawn with great skill, but the story within it was gruesome. _  
__  
April showers  
Bring May flowers  
We have seen rain before  
But if Sunday morning_

The picture had what seemed to be a female dog demon, her face was covered in a shadow, all but her eyes, which where a ghastly silver, her hair was the color of the night sky, streaked with shooting stars, it went well past her knees. Her clothes though was made out of nothing but leggings and what seemed to be his haroi, but the woman was covered in blood and wounds. But all around the girl was snow, the torn and scattered body of a large oni ,and crimson blood. The woman-child had her sword burried down to the hilt between the demons fearful ice blue, with red pupils, eyes. But that thing that seemed out of place with the snow clouds, in the corner, was a large white and gold sun shining brightly.

_Lets that sun in  
What are we waiting for_

"Kagome?" She finally turned around. This close up her eyes were eerier than they were far away, they were frozen over with unshed tears, they looked just like the ones in the art work. She gazed at him, her face completely stoic. "Sesshomaru?" He searched in to the frozen silver searching for something of the Kagome he loves. He pulled her into a tight hug. He mentally sighed when she felt her stiffen and pull away, "Kagome, what has happened to you? Who is that female in the picture." She look him square in the eye, the look she held made him wonder what all the people he'd given that look to felt like. "The girl is me. I am truly my father's daughter." And with that she stood up and exited her room, leaving the door wide open for Sesshomaru to follow, if he felt the need. She didn't care one way or another.__

_'Cause love leaves an open  
Wishing and hoping  
Love leaves an open door  
_  
**Cobalt's Note: Okay, what do you think? Still hasn't gotten any happier yet. And I don't know if it's gonna be a KagInu or a KagSess, heck I might just completely fall out of the plot and make it KagHojo...okay maybe not...but just telling you'll I'm not sure what the pairing is for this one. But either Inu or Sess (or both) get's his heart broken. I'll leave it for the REVIEWer's to decide.**

Yesh another has been edited. So w00t that mean closer to updation.


	4. Love Is Looking For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Love Is Looking For You" Miranda Lambert does. Nor do I own the Inuyasha charries.**

As Kagome walked into the kitchen she thought about Sesshomaru and how she always thought that he was hiding something. Hiding from himself. '_He hides from himself like you are doing. __I am not hiding from myself.__ Are too._' What could of happen to make Sesshomaru so cold and unforgiving, she had asked herself that many days. But she could finaly understand now. Words.  
_  
Maybe you're just jaded from some nobody's unforgotten words  
Maybe you're just faded a little gray from every time that you've been hurt_

While Sesshomaru walked he took in everything the house had to offer. He stoped a picture of what seemed to be a younger Kagome. '_She looks so much like Rin. Rin could be her daughter. _' In the picture, so unlike the drawing, Kagome's silver eyes were full of joy and love. '_Kagome..._' The girls locks were a lot shorter and she was in a ballet tutu in mid leap. '_The girl in this picture is so innoccent, she wasn't means for this hearbreak and killing. It was meant for love and safe gaurd._' Fate had been truly cruel to the miko he loved._  
_

_So you're looking for your skin  
That you never did fit in_

While she sipped on her cocoa she couldn't hide her true form any longer. She was home alone, well the Killing Perfection was here as well, but she could take him. Kagome let her true form come out. She looked just like the woman-child in her drawing, she was the woman-child in her drawing. _  
__  
You can't hide when you're turned inside out  
Love is looking for you now_

Sesshomaru walked down the isle of picture to stop beside another one. This one was of a man with the same silver eyes as Kagome, but these eyes held a look of regret and love, such a strange combination. The closer Sesshomaru looked the more familar the man looked. "General Hige." Golden eyes widen at the realization. Kagome truly was a demon. Hadn't General Hige died in a battle protcting his younger daughter. Hadn't Kagome told him her father died protecting her against an attack. Didn't she also say, that she always secretly thought if she had been stronger he'd be alive.__

Maybe you've been burning  
But you can't blow out a flame that you can't find

The tears hadn't all dried up, but she just felt so dehydrated and tired. Kagome walked over and fixed poured herself another cup of hot cocoa. She flopped back down and stared out the window. She'd been doing the same thing since she got back, put water on, work on drawing, pour a cup of cocoa, drink while working on her drawing. Now that she finished her drawing all she had left to do was drink the cocoa. She couldn't go back and face InuYasha.__

Maybe you've been thirsty  
But the rain just ain't enough when you're this dry  
So you're running from the water

The taiyoukai walked the remainder of the hallway to find Kagome in the kitchen drinking some sort of sweet smelling beverage. "May I?" She gave a small nod in response. He walked over poured himself a cup of the brown liquid. After he did he sat down across from his love and silently looked her true form over. She had to be twice as beautiful as ever, but her eyes...he had to fix them. The more he thought about her the more the he loved everything about her. He loved her fragilness, her stuborness, the fire that burned in her eyes when she was angry, and especaily the way she treated her son and his Rin. __

And the fire's getting hotter  
I think you better find some level ground  
Love is looking for you now  
Love is looking for you now

"Why are you staring at me?" She looked at him square in the eyes and he repressed a shudder, her eyes had lost the frozen edge and now hiden tears filled them to the brim, to stuborn to fall. "This Sesshomaru is simply looking at your true form." Kagome looked into his eyes to see a hidden spark, a spark she'd seen in Miroku's eyes when he looked at her sister. "I see." She crossed her arms "And was _that_ Sesshomaru think of _this _Kagome's form?" Sesshomaru mentally sighed, her sarcasm was running up to par. "It is...acceptable." She saw a gleam in the taiyoukia's eyes. "I just do not understand why you hide your form."__

Maybe you been wearing  
The shoes that someone else is wearing now

"It is my father's form not mine. My mother is ningen, I am not. My brother is ningen, I am not. I most fit in this time, I must fit in in the past. Simple as that." Sesshomaru was slightly puzzled. He could understand why she must hide herself here, but why in the past. He knew how she could be a demon, truly powerful demons can make there offspring full blooded humans or demons if they chose. Sesshomaru's father had chose to keep InuYasha a half-breed so he wouldn't have to be second to his brother in the demon and if he was human he would be weak. "Kagome, you can't run away from yourself. It will always be there." __

Maybe you've been swearing forever might have already run out  
You can't love yourself at the expense of someone else  
You can't hide a liar from the truth

He saw the anger burn in his love ones eyes at his comment, "Sesshomaru, you and my mother are the only two people who know what I really am. And I plan to keep it that way. Understand." Sesshomaru looked her sqaure in the eyes, his golden eyes cold from anger as well. "Your father, General Hige, would not want you to treat his gift as a curse. He would want you to treat it like the blessing it is. He gave it to you out of love."__

Love is looking for you  
Love is looking for you

"Who could love me? The man I love hates me." Sesshomaru eyes flashed red for a moment, "My pitifull half brother hasn't moved from the well since you left. All he's been doing is moping. Your son and sister have been heartbroken and the monk as been upset as well. There are more human **and **demons then you think who love you Kagome."__

I've been looking for you

He saw the tears start to fall again from his love's eyes, he walked over and pulled her in a hug, "Kagome..." he sighed "trust me. Who ever doesn't love you is stupid."__

Baby I've been lookin...  
I've been looking for you

Kagome turned and looked the demon in the eyes, noticing that they were the same color of the sun shining in her picture, a soft white and gold mix. "Thank you." The miko-demon smiled for the first time in what seemed to be a long time.

**Cobalt's Note: Okay...I think it's getting happier, don't you? I know the story didn't go along perfectly with the song..but it was pretty close I think. Well R and R. The next song is "Double X L" by .  
**


	5. Double XL

**Disclaimer: I was gonna do another 'all emotional' song but yeah... "Double X L" in this one the next one might be emotional, but we need some fun. Also there may be pauses between lyrics cause... I can't stick eactly to it unless I space it out through out the story. Also I don't own B and B Outfitters or Steve and Barry's.**

Kagome's mom walked into the house when Sesshomaru and her daughter sitting on the couch. "Hey Kagome. Greetings Sesshomaru. I see you decided to go into your true form." The demoness nodded at her mother. Sesshomaru looked in masked intrest at Kagome's mother, she hadn't aged at all. "Lady Higarashi, it is nice to see you again." Miss Higarishi nodded and smiled kindly at the young nobleman, "It's nice to see you again as well Sesshomaru. From what my daughter as told me, you will take good care of her as you have in the past. That is if you don't try and kill her again." The lady lightly laughed, her chocolate eyes sparkling. "Your still has big as ever Sesshomaru."

_Well Momma was exhausted after she had me,  
took two nurses to hold me, and one nurse to slap me._

The silver haired beauty shook his head thinking about all the stories people always told him. They said he was already the size of a 9 month old when he was born and as strong as a 6 year old. A true beast. __

Doctor turned to momma and he shook his head,  
wiped the sweat off his brow, and then he said ,  
"This boys way off the charts, as far as I can tell,  
ooo brrrr momma he's a double X L!"

Her mom smiled again at the couple and looked at the two, "Kagome, why don't you take Sesshomaru to the mall you and your friends like to go to when your in town. On me." Kagome looked at her mother unsure of rather or not she should. "Wouldn't the scents and noise bother his senses?" The white and gold demon looked at the woman beside him, "Kagome, things do not 'bother' this Sesshomaru's senses." The inuess sighed, "Momma what about clothes?" Mrs. Higarashi sized over elder dog brother, "Well awhile back I bought some clothes for InuYasha, incase he wanted to stay in our time for awhile, but I think they would fit you Sesshomaru."

Mrs. Higarashi motioned for her old freind to follow her. Once they arrived in the spare room she reached into the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a black under shirt with a silver outer shirt and lastly a pair of red and black checkered boxers. "I figure you'd rather wear your boots." Sesshomaru picked up the ''updated'' clothes, slightly irked that these were meant for his brother and not him. Sesshomaru took all of his clothes and pulled on the boxers, (insert drooling fangirls here), after he had the boxers on he slipped the jeans on and buttoned them, almost breaking a claw. After getting the lower half of himslef dressed he put his boots back on, then put on the black wife beater on followed by the silver outershirt.__

By the second grade I was 5' 2"!  
Fifth grade I was wearing a size 12 shoe!  
Eighth grade I was shopping at the, Big and Tall, 

Kagome's mother was in the kitchen washing the dishes, she smiled to her self. In all truth she had bought extra clothes for Sesshomaru, just incase. But she had to go a bunch off stores to find what she thought he'd wear. From what she'd remebered of him he was pretty dang tall and was too sophisticated for what InuYasha would wear.

"Kagome." The inuess walked over to her mother, "Here's the money and why don't you go change?" The daughter looked at her mother, still unsure. "Trust me Kagome you'll be fine." She sighed and headed upstairs to change. She picked out a pair of black demin shorts and a silver and dark blue shirt. The shirt had a somewhat kimonish look to it. It was long sleeves with silver trim and silver obi-like thing, the rest of it was a midnight blue. Then the girl walked over and pulled out a pair of silver and blue ankle boots, with a 2 inch heel.

After she has changed and walked down stairs she was greet with the sight of a future garbed Sesshomaru, Kagome stopped for a moment and her mouth dropped open. Sesshomaru smirked to himself when he was his love's reaction to his ''clothes''. "You looked acceptable Kagome." Okay fine to him she looked drop dead amazing, her nails were still showing and her midnight black with silver streaks hung freely around her peite body. Her tail and fangs were hidden as was Sesshomaru's. She walked down the stairs and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her out the door, "You know you didn't have to come." Kagome looked down at her feet as she walked, wow the side walk is so amazing. After a few moments Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's wrist and turned her around, using the other hand lifted her chin up, "This Sesshomaru know he didn't have to come,but he wanted to come." He watched as the depression parted for a moment in Kagome's eyes to be replaced with gratitude and warmth. "Thank you..." The male demon pulled his beloved into himself and hugged her tightly.

"KAGOME!!" Kagome and Sesshomaru winced at the hugh-pitched volume. The inu demoness turned around and saw a troup of three girls. "Hey Yuka. Hey Ayumi. Hey Eri." Practicly in unison the trio checked the male out from head to toe. Yuka stepped up, "Kags, is this the two-timer. We told you..." Kagome frowned at the mention of InuYasha and leaned into Sesshomaru. "Yuka, calm down. It's not InuYasha. Remeber the brother I told you about?" Eri looked at the fellow school girl like she was crazy, "The one who hates his brother? I thought he hated you too." Kagome took a deep breath but before she could answer the ''wall'' she was leaning on spoke, "Hated wasn't the right word. Misunderstood therefore disliked greatly." Ayumi squealed making the guy hold back a grimace, "His voice is sooooo deep and he's sooooo smart. And Kagome, I love what you did with your hair. It matches your eyes awsomely. Sesshomaru was your name wasn't it. I adore your eyes. Aww look at the cute _inu_ over there Kagome."

Kagome's silver eyes met with Ayumi's lavendar ones, "It is a cute_ inu_ isn't it?" A while back Kagome had been so distraught and crying, then Ayumi had happened to come over so Kagome ended up telling the girl everything, minus her being a demon, and inturn Ayumi had informed her that her grandmother's side of the family had been an artic owl demon. "I thought it was too." Yuka looked around for a dog but saw none, "I don't see a dog anywhere." Eri looked around too, "Me either. I think you all are seeing things." Ayumi noticed that Sesshomaru's ears were twitching, "Well Kags, I don't wanna keep you from your _man _so I guess we should be going." Kagome blushed and glared/thanked Ayumi. As the trio was leaving Ayumi turned around and yelled, "He's so hot and built. He should try out for the NFL!!" Then the crazy owl turned around and giggled, Kagome just looked her friend like she was nuts.__

and the coaches had me playing High School football.  
Uncle Roy said "Boy you'll make the NFL!  
ooo brrrrr son, you're a double XL!"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and did and embarassed laugh, "And those are my friends from this era." The male demon rubbed his pointed ears, which made Kagome hold back a giggle. "What's the NFL? And what does she mean by built and hot?" Sesshomaru watched as laughter twinkled in the deep silver pools. She was getting the shine back. "National Football League. Football's a game that very tough men play, they have to be big and muscular. Also by built she meant you were big and strong and hot means...well...it means you're very very good looking." The inu nodded his head, "So if I am correct the term ''hot'' means you are good looking?" Kagome nodded her head and began to walk again. Sesshomaru kept up the pace until they reached a large building, "Sesshomaru you might want to pick one scent and focus on it cause there are so many here, even you'll get dizzy." Sesshomaru looked at the demoness, "You think this Sesshomaru..." But before he could finsih she cut him off, "Yes I do, it would bother anyone even without a heightened sense of smell." He gave her a playful glare and focused on her returning scent of spring rain, thats when he caught the scent of something that smelled so delcidous, "Food..." For a moment the scent so tantazing the great king of the west drooled and his eyes glazed over.__

Double XL, Double XL!  
Dont call me on the phone just ring my dinner bell.  


"Sesshomaru? Sess?" The inu demon blinked and looked at the demoness. "I smell food." Kagome sniffed the air and laughed, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the building, he would have winced at all the noise if that damn scent hadn't been teasing him. When he suddenly felt him self stopped he looked at a small cart, the sorce of the smell. "We'd like two preztels one cheese covered and Sess what do you want." The silver haired man sniffed once and pointed to one that was covered in cinnamon and sugar. The vendor nodded and got the order together, "$2.89." Kagome nodded and handed him 3 dollars, then she picked up the preztels and handed the sweet delicacy to the waiting demon. "Welcome Sesshomaru to the mall."

_Double XL Double XL!  
Im a lean, mean, love machine that likes to be held,   
ooo brrrrr baby Im a double XL!  
_

Kagome walked Sesshomaru to Steve and Barry's, the inu demon looked still savoring his pretzle when he noticed something, "Kagome why do the female statures statues have nipples?" (they really do at S and B it's kinda creepy to cause the men ones have boobs) The inuess choked on the last bite of her cheesy pretzel and blushed, "I really don't know."_  
_

_Here we go!  
_

Kagome pulled out a few pair of jeans for the inu to try, but there was a flock of girls following them around and flock of girls was being follow by a bunch of nerds, it was more than slightly irksome. Everytime Sesshomaru went to try something out the worker who unlocked them checked his ass out, and it the worker was a him. "Sesshomaru how bout we go to a different store? What kind do you wanna go to?" Sesshomaru had also noticed all the females..and the guy...he mentally shuddered at that one. "Is there an antique weapons shoppe?" Kagome thought for a moment before she nodded, her silver and midnight tresses going along with her head, before Kagome could speak there was a yell, "COME WITH ME SESSHOMARU!! YOU DON'T WANT SOMEONE WITH FAKE HAIR!!" once again she tried to speak but was stopped with a shrill fan girl squeal and another fangirl, "NO COME WITH ME!! I HAVE BIG BOOBS AND BLACK HAIR!!" The demoness just grabbed her freinds wrist and made a run for it. Following them was squeals and random shouts, "YOUR SO SHEMXY!! I LOVE YOUR HAIR!!" A blonded haired girl with unique blue and yellow streaked eyes yelled out of nowhere. (coughcough that would be me coughcough) Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and they both started running using their demon speed, the demoness in the front. _  
_

_Country cuties in Texas,  
string bikinis in Florida,  
Barbie Dolls driving Lexus, out in California.  
A skinny little pretty boy aint what they wanna hold,  
they want a real man with meat on his bones  
I'll yank their Yankees, ring their Southern Bells,  
they say "ooo brrrr we love a double XL!"  
_

Kagome made a sharp turn and the pair arrived in an old store, the ligthing was dim and the store was musty. "Welcome," an anceint voice bekoned. Sesshomaru looked around first and then replied, "Indeed." The inu demon walked over to a shelf that was filled with antique swords. "See something that catches your fancy young one?" Kagome walked over to another shelf that held tridents. She closed her eyes and felt a pulse in a sword by Sesshomaru. She queitly walked over and looked at Sesshomaru, "Shikon." It took a moment fot the demon to get what she was saying but when it did click he nodded. "I beilve one of your swords hold something of my friends." The shop keeper looked at Sesshomaru, "Really now? I have had these all since before you or that lass was ever born."

The inuess rolled her eyes and thought 'If only he knew.' She looked at the keeper and turned on the charm she always used on the village leaders, "Please kind sir I can prove to you that it is mine. If you let me please see the sword." The old man looked at the pair with weariness. "Use caution they're sharp." Sesshomaru looked at the weathered man, "I have been handling swords my whole lifetime. I would not make such a noivence mistake." The shop keeper rolled his eyes, "My aren't we mighty." Sesshomau growled and picked up the sword Kagome had pointed to. "You see the jewl fragment in there, that is part on an acient jewel, that's been passed down to me. There are still fragments everywhere. My friend and I are collecting them." The man looked at the pair with disbeilf, "Prove it."

Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome, the sword still in hand. The night-haired woman gingerly pulled out half on the Shikon No Tama abd showed it to the man. The man bowed his head, "My apologies Lady Kagome." Right before the pairs eyes the old man took another apearance, he took the apearance of Techi (the raccon-dog demon...person...thing...yeah...). "Master Miroku gave me the shard to gaurd and I wasn't sure if it as you or not. Please forgive me!" Kagome sweatdropped and patted the racoon-dogs head. "It's okay Techi. I understand." The demon kept grovling, "Silence." The racoon-dog jumped, "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama. Please Lady Kagome, take the tridents and the jewel. I would let you have the sword as well, but... it's the last of my...ompfh." Kagome looked at the inu and he shrugged, looking at the now unconscious Techi._  
_

_Well double XL, double XL  
Dont call me on the phone just ring my dinner bell!  
Double XL, double XL!  
Im a lean mean love machine that likes to be held,  
ooo brrrr baby Im a double XL!_

Double XL solo!

Well double XL, double XL  
Dont call me on the phone just ring my dinner bell!  
Double XL, double XL!  
Im a lean mean love machine that likes to be held,  
ooo brrrr baby Im a double XL!  


The left the store and headed to B & B Outfitters to get a leather thigh strap of the trident. "Wow, we got another shard. Todays turning out..." "SESSHOMARU WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!" "Well...to the house." Sesshomaru shook his head and laced his fingers in Kagome, gracing her face with a blush, "Nah, we can out run them. I wanna spend the day with you. My little hottie." Kagome looked at him in shock, her eyes shining like polished silver. "You mean that?" Sesshomaru smirked, "Would I lie to you?"__

Well if you have any doubts  
come see for yourself,  
why all the girls love a double XL  
ooo brrrrr yeah Im a double XL!

YEAAAH!

Oh ohhh!

Triple XL too!

**Cobalts Note: I know I didn't stick to the song exactly but come on I'm not perfect and well...it's the only song that I would find that was all 'emotional' and still stuck somewhat to the plot. I really would like to see this song as a just for fun songfic. It could get very funny, if it was. Well thanks' for reading R and R pelase.**

Yesh another edited!!


	6. She's Gotta Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song Keith Urban does, it's called 'She's Gotta Be' I also don't own the InuYasha cast. Also I'm sorry for not updating in so long I was/am editing all of my stories so it maybe a while before my next updation. But as an apology I'm going to post another chapter right after I post this.**

InuYasha sighed, something he'd been doing alot lately, that and sitting watching the well, hoping she'd come. 'Damn.' he thought, 'I screwed it all up this time.' How many time's had he insulted her, made her cry, make her run back home heartbroken. He kept promising himself he wouldn't hurt her anymore, he'd be helping her get over everything that hurt her. But how could he do that when he's the reason she cries. 

_So much for never makin' the same mistake  
I can't believe I'm here again  
So much for ever thinkin' that I could change  
My good intentions still remain in chains_

The honey-eyed hanyou jumped out of the tree and started to pace back and forth infront of the well. '_I think this time I really broke her. She, she probably hates me now. Like everyone else does._' His dog ears drooped and he held back a whimper, '_Sesshomaru, why did he follow her into the well. Hell, that icicle would hurt her less than I have. At least he wouldn't lie to her...I broke her... I have to fix it. I love her to much to not. But first I got to deal with Kikyo. _'__

She's gotta be over me now  
Probably moved on with her life.  
Found someone she knows she can believe.  
I would give anything if I could just go back again  
And be the man she needed me to be.

InuYasha sped throught the trees looking for his past love. How many times had he soared through these exact trees going to rescue Kagome. How many times had he saved her. But she was the real heroine. How many times had she saved him from being lonely, how many times had she saved him from the demon the raged his very soul. He saved her but he was the one who needed help the most.__

I thought I was a hero  
I played him well  
He saves the day but not himself

When the inu arrived at his destination he stopped, "Kikyo." He watched as she slowly turned to him, he looked her square in the eyes, her eyes weren't the warm, soft brown they used to be they were cold and hard. "We need to talk."

"Walk with me InuYasha..."

InuYasha took a deep breath, "I can't. I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes for any trace of emotion, but he found none.

"Why?"

He looked the undead miko straight in the eyes, "I can't go to hell with you. I have to stay."

"My reincarnation."

"Her name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Kikyo, I don't think we ever truley loved each other. You never excepted me as a half-demon. My Kagome does."

He watched as the miko stare hardened even more. "InuYasha, are you telling me you choose her over me?"

He did not hesitate at all, not even for a moment. "Yes." He would not make the same mistake with Kagome as he did with Kikyo.__

I acted out the lover  
My finest part  
Had all the lines but not the heart.  
Now look where we are.

He watched as Kikyo's figured faded into the shadows. "Kagome..." He didn't know who he was kidding, his brother, and so many other men were around Kagome in her time. But he had to try, he had to at least put up a fight. He knew he didn't love Kikyo, and to act like he loved her would hurt not only him but it would hurt Kikyo as well. Losing Kagome really set things straight, let's just hope he can get her back. Let's just hope he can do things right.__

She's gotta be over me now  
Probably moved on with her life.  
Found someone she knows she can believe.  
I would give anything if I could just go back again  
And be the man she needed me to be.

InuYasha walked back to the well thinking about everything his Kagome deserved. '_She needs some one to stay by her side. Some one to who'd jump infront of her, even if it risk their own life.'_ InuYasha scrunched his eyebrows, '_Thinking about it now, Sesshomaru's done all that in his own way and now he's even taking time from his life to help her.' _  
_  
Be the man she could trust, who put her first  
Who tamed his demons, who healed her hurts_

The hanyou sighed and sat down on a rock near a stream. "Hell Kouga would be better for her than me." InuYasha picked up a small stone and throw it into the waters before him. How many time's had she gotten colds because he wouldn't stop because of rain, how many ''tests'' had she missed because he was to obsessed with the jewel to let them all take a break, it was a shock everyone didn't hate him. '_I'm surprised she's stayed as long as she did._'__

In health and sickness, who helped her grow  
With no resentment, true repeantance.

He stood back up and continued his walk. Thinking about what he could do to win her back. '_Wasn't she rabbling on one day about how her friend's boy friend had given her flowers as an apology._' InuYasha punched a nearby tree, "DAMN IT!! I should have listened more. I should of done alot of things. Kagome I'm so sorry..." The hanyou roughly swiped the unshed tears out of his golden eyes. "I bet that bastard brother of mine is listening to everything she's saying. I bet he's just soaking everything about this up. Boosting his damn ego."

But maybe his brother was onto something, maybe...__

She's gotta be over me now  
Probably moved on with her life.  
Found someone she knows she can believe.

Maybe he should listen to Sango on this one. Hadn't the demon slayed said that all a girl really wanted was a guy to hear her out, let her cry on his shoulder, comfort them, and always be honest. Now if he get on the other side of the well. The next time he'd see her he'd tell her how he felt and listen to what she said. __

I would give anything if I could just go back again  
And be the man she needed me to be.

InuYasha didn't even notice that he sat on the lip of the well till Shippo startled him,"InuBaka." The kit had started calling him that as soon his momma left, he didn't saying in a scolding or loathful way, he said it as if he was stating the obvious. "Are you gonna go and get Momma?" For the first time the inu saw just how much the kitsune missed his surrogate mother. The emerald eyes of his friend had lost the mischievous glow they had always had and the childish luster. Now the kit's eyes were soloum and serious, he's become just as cold as the Taiyoukai that was with his Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm going to get her."

"InuBaka I promise you this." The kitsune's emerald eyes slowly took on a crimson colour, "If you ever make my momma weep tears of sorrow again, I will personally see to it that you will be incapble of moving, let alone crying.__

She's gotta be over me now  
Probably moved on with her life.  
Found someone she knows she can believe.

InuYasha eyed the kit though many years his younger and and several feet the smaller, there has been battles the proved the kit's strength and InuYasha knew the young demon was serious. Memebers of inu, ookami, kitsune, and other canine breeds, you never messed with. And InuYasha had hurt the kit's mother. "I promise you this Shippo. I'd rather have Jakutso himself castrate me, than ever hurt Kagome like that again. I wish I never had. I wish I could do it all over."__

I would give anything if I could just go back again  
And be the man she needed me to be.

Cold emerald locked with dull gold, after a few moments Shippo spoke, "You speak the truth, but you need to hurry, Momma's told me somethings."

"Like what, runt?" InuYasha was slowly getting agrivated at the child, he'd changed so much in a couple years.

Emerald glinted and Shippo licked his lips. "Wouldn't you like to know InuBaka." With that said he vanished.

InuYasha's glared at the ground. What the kit said really got to him. '_Killing her son won't help...damn..._' Why didn't he just do things right the first time. But now he was going to be. Now he knew what he did wrong. The inu turned around his legs dangling over the edge. Would the well accept him this time. Would it see he was ready to change, ready to be the man she needed him to be. He slid his whole body off the ledge, waiting for the comforting blue sensation to over take his senses.__

She needed me to be  
She needed me to be, Oh Whoa  
Yeah, I could be that man she needed me, she needed me to be.

**Yep, It's a cliffie this time. Bout time I put Inu back in here ain't it. If your wondering why Shippo seemed so cold and wise. Well this takes place a few years into the shard search, he's aged some plus after seeing InuYasha make his mother cry so many times he's starting to disregaurd InuYasha, looking at him similar to how Kouga does.**

Yesh another edited I'm getting gooder at this. :P


	7. What I Meant To Say

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or this song ''What I Meant To Say" by...errr... I don't know I forgot '' but I don't own it. Well anyways, theres gonna be cursing in this one, just warn'n yawl.**

InuYasha felt the presence he'd been hoping for, the calming presence of the well's power. He relaxed as much as he could, the things he had told Kagome floating in his head.

_FlashBack  
_Kagome had come back from the woods, wearing a very annoyed face, and grumbling about 'obnoixous, over-possesive wolves' which went unnoticed by the hanyou the only thing he noticed was Kouga's scent. "WHAT THE HELL YOU WENCH!! WHY DO I SMELL THAT MANGY WOLF ALL OVER YOU!!"

The other's all saw the spark of rage in Kagome's eyes as she spoke through gritted teeth, "Care to explain InuYasha?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN BITCH!! YOU REAK OF THE WOLF!" Kagome twitched and everybody could visibly see her aura burn in anger, but the inu kept ranting, "I BET KIKYO WOULD NEVER FLIRT WITH A WOLF!! KIKYO WOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN BROKEN THE SHARDS IN THE FIRST PLACE! KIKYO WOULD'VE..."

But before he could finish he was cut off by Kagome, "What InuYasha?" She took a step foward, InuYasha finnally noticed her ire, and he gulped, "Kikyo would have been a perfect saint? Kikyo wouldn't ever betray you. Face it InuYasha, she already has. The bitch had betrayed you as much as you have I."

"I HAVE NEVER FUCKING BETRAYED YOU BITCH!! I PROTECT YOU!! I SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS CONSTANTLY!! KIKYO WOULDN'T NEED TO BE SAVED!!"

"Hanyou watch your tongue when speaking to Kagome."

"MAKE ME YOU BASTARD!!"

"Do not raise your voice to this Sesshomaru, mutt."

"I'LL DO WHAT EVER I WANT!!"

"Sesshomaru thank you but I can speak for myself." Kagome turned to InuYasha, her silver eyes flashing what seemed liked blazing red. "InuYasha, surely from all these _comparsions_ of me and Kikyo you have realized I am not Kikyo, and will never be that dead bitch." Kagome spoke in such a cold tone it had Jaken hidden behind Ah-Un.

"I KNOW YOU'LL NEVER BE KIKYO!! YOUR JUST BE A SHARD DETECTING WHORE WHO NEEDS HER ASS SAVED CONSTANTLY AND FLIRTS WHEN EVERYTHING WITH A DICK!!" InuYasha was panting with anger and lack of oxygen from yelling that all with one breath.

All color faded from the girl, follwoing by her face turning completely red and her miko surrounding her whole body, but instead of the usuaul pink they were tinged with a chrome youki. "FINE IF THAT'S ALL I AM, NO GOOD FOR ANYTHING, POORLY TRAINED, WEAK WHORE, I'LL NEVER COME BACK!" InuYasha growled a feral growl at the girl, she stood there for a moment untill she reached around her neck and threw the shards.  
_End FlashBack_

InuYasha wiped a stray tear from his eye as he landed into future. He need the miko, they all did. He lied when he said all those things. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't say good bye to her.  
_  
Last night I told a lie  
When I told you I could say goodbye  
_  
He didn't even give her time to say why Kouga's scent was on her. Thinking about it now, thinking about the self he was before he lost her, he had been a crazy fool. Living up to the title Shippo gave him, he was a stupid dog. InuYasha leaped out of the well.

_Here in the light of day  
What a crazy thing for me to say _

He knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell her what he had meant to say before. He had always been interupted when he tried, or he had been called away by the woman he no longer loved. He was going to tell Kagome that he, that he...loved her.

_What I meant to say was I love you_

As InuYasha walked up the shrine steps, taking his time, he thought about what she has said about him being the one who betrayed her. Had he really hurt her? The inu stopped for a moment memories flooding quickly into his mind. Him holding Kikyo while she watched, her crying over him for doing something foolish, and lastly her injured because he's failed to protected her. He really was the betraier wasn't he. InuYasha fell to his knees, tears once again burning his eyes.

What was worse then him hurting her was the fact everytime she cried he never did anything to comfort her, he was always to busy sulking or arguing with Shippo to notice she was crying let alone wipe the tears off her beautiful face.

_What's been killin' me is I hurt you  
What I didn't do was hold you when I saw the teardrops fall _

The more he thought about it the more he saw when he did notice she was crying he would call her stupid and insult her emotions. "Damn it..." he sighed. '_Why didn't I just apologize, why didn't I just ask her to forgive me. Why did I have to be a jerk._'

_What I should've said was I'm sorry  
What I should've said was forgive me  
What I meant to say was what I didn't say at all  
_  
InuYasha got up and ran up the steps to hurry to her, he stopped when he saw her and his brother holding hands and laughing, BOTH of them was laughing. "No...Kagome!!" This can't be true, he has to be dreaming. He has to tell her..."KAGOME!!"

_Last night I had a dream  
You were really walking out on me  
_  
She stiffened and turned around, her face read anger, shock, and sadness. InuYasha heard his brother growl and step in front of Kagome. The inu's ears drooped and he whimpered, "Kagome please, please don't hate me. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please forget what I said...please fogive me."

Kagome gasped, and he saw his brother narrow his gaze, "Really?"

_I woke up scared to death  
Please forget about the things I said   
_  
InuYasha took a step foward, "Yes. I even told Kikyo I'm not going with her to Hell, I not going with her anywhere."  
_  
What I meant to say was I love you  
_  
He saw the tears glistening in her eyes, "I figured out what I've done wrong Kagome. I never wanted to hurt you. I should of healed you not hurt you. I should've asked for you to forgive me sooner, if I had maybe none of this would of happened."

_What's been killin' me is I hurt you  
What I didn't do was hold you when I saw the teardrops fall  
What I should've said was I'm sorry _

Kagome looked up at the man who'd helped her to the man who'd hurt her countless times. Could she really forgive him? Had he really left Kikyo? Was it all true? Her gaze once again landed on the tall Taiyoukai, he'd been nothing but kind to her, but could he really love her? Could anyone really love her? "InuYasha, How do I know your not lieing?"

_  
What I should've said was forgive me  
What I meant to say was what I didn't say at all _

The hurt look on the inu hanyou's face told he meaned it, "I'm not asking for you to love me, I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me. Even your son hates me now."

"Shippo?"

InuYasha nodded solemly and continued, "Kagome all I'm asking for is you forgive me and know that I love you."

_What I meant to say was what I didn't say at all _

He saw the smile in Kagome's eyes, it reflexed into the silver eyes he had always loved so much, "I forgive you InuYasha." She looked up at Sesshomaru who gave her a look, and with that she ran and hugged the inu. She whispered into his ear again, "I'll always forgive you, but..."

**Cobalt's Note: Dun Dun Dun, a sorta cliffy. I don't know, I have one more song for sure and after I post it I'll see what everyone thinks. I still have to get the other charaters to find out that Kagome's an inuess. Well R and R, tell me what you think as always flames welcome.**

YESH I HAVE EDITED THE LAST CHAPTER I HAVE POSTED...for this story... well on to the other chapter I have yet to post and my other story.  



	8. Somethin' Bout You

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song. "Somethin' Bout You" it was written by Kevin Welch and performed by some..,person...heh...heh... as least I know who I don't own it from this time :P but anyways I don't own IY either. **

When Sesshomaru saw how she reacted when his brother apologized his heart clenched and he held his breath. He was going to lose her again. His inuess was going to chose his baka brother of him. But when he heard her say "I'll always forgive you, but..." his breath hitched and memories of how the remet came.

_ **FlashBack**_

Sesshomaru had set up his camp atop a cliff his daughter, Jaken, and beasts of burdan better know as Ah-Un, where all sleep and he was being plagued by his half brother's wench's scent, until he noticed the salt mingled in it. The TaiYoukai spread his sense out, searching for any hidden danger to his pack, when he found know he took of to the direction of the scent.

When he arrived he blinked, there in the middle of a swamp land lay a dead oni, and kitsune youkai, and a weeping ningen onna. "Wench."

She looked up at him silver eyes widdening in fear. "Ses-Sesshomaru..." The human put herself infront of the kitsune, "What do you need?"

_I don't want nobody  
I'm better off alone  
__  
_"You are in this Sesshomaru's lands. You have no authority to question."

"My son, was hurt. I tried my best but..."

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, the scent of death was fresh. "The mutt, why did he not save you and your _son_." The silver-eyed miko looked at Sesshomaru but he felt nothing, not the slitest hint of anything.

Sesshomaru matched her gaze, what he saw was remarkable, what he had mistaken as fear for her life, was fear for the kitsune's life. A human who put someone before themsleves first. Amazing. "Wench, this Sesshomaru shall revive your son. But you must do what ever I say until you die."

She looked him square in the eye, "Deal."

He slowly came up behind her and sat beside her, his tail (in my world it's a tail) wrapped itself around her peitite form. She aruptly turned around and looked at him. "What can I do for you Sesshomaru?"

He was partily shocked, but kept it hidden, even in her state of distress she still was keeping to her promise, "This Sesshomaru needs nothing, it is you who need something."

She looked at him shocked, tears slowing their trip, "What do you mean? Only Kikyo deserves anything after all I'm just a copy."

_Something about you like distant thunder  
And I can't say I ain't been warned_

Kagome blinked once, twice, three times before what he had said sunk it, he was comforting her. She turned around and looked at him, "Arigato Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru just stared into the hyponotizing silver depths of her eyes, they were shining from crying but they held to much warmth and gratitude, he was taken aback, and right then and their he decided she was a tornado that he had no protection from. In the half a year he'd know her everything had changed, he felt out of place but at the same time he loved that feeling of the unknown staring him straight in the eyes._  
__  
** End FlashBack**_

But there's no shelter to crawl under  
Ever gonna save me from this storm

Ever since that night he'd been unable to stop thinking about her, the thoughts increased even more so when he had awoken the morning afterward to find his arm returned. A small part of him wished he hadn't fallen for her, the rest of him, including his beast, was waiting to see what she would say.

He heard his brother sigh and saw him nod. His burried his face in her hair and enhaled, "I understand and I think you for forgiving me. Just promise me that the man you love, will let me hold you like this."

Sesshomaru growled, '_She's in love with someone else?_'

"Your a..a..."

"Inu youkai."

"How?"

Kagome smiled and turned to Sesshomaru, "You ready to go back down the well? I'm guessing my son and Rin-chan are missing us."

The demon inclined his head and the pair headed to the well house, "InuYasha." spoke the taiyoukai, "planing like standing there like an oaf all day?"

"Come on InuYasha. I'm going to tell everyone when we get in the feudal era." Kagome turned and looked at the youkai she was walking with and whispered so only he could here, "After all I'm blessed with it."

Sesshomaru turned and looked at the inuess, his eyes softening '_Now to get her to see my feelings toward her..._' The youkai smiled slightly at the woman beside him, "Your blessed in many ways my Kagome."_  
__  
__The whole night through  
Oh there's something 'bout you__  
__  
_**Coablt's Note: What ya'll think? So she didn't choose Inu..hmm.. maybe she's gonna choose Sess? Who know but I. :P R and R and feel free to complain about it. This is the pennulitmate chapter people. The next one's the last. I want 4 reviews for I post it, that not asking to much I think.**


	9. Used To The Pain

**Discalimer: I no own this ong it's written by Darrell Brown and Keith Urban it is also song by Keith Urban on the CD 'Love, Pain, & the whole crazy'and I bought the CD. YESH I ACTUALLY OWN SOMETHING!! But I don't own the IY charries. :P **

The trio jumped into the well after Kagome got her supplies and said good-bye to her mother, and that she hoped to be back in about 3-4 weeks. Once the group arrived in the feudal era they were greeting with silence then, "UNCLE INUAYSHA!! DADDY!!" A black and orange blur attached herself to Sesshomaru's legs, no matter how old she gets she still does that.

Kagome smiled at the child, "Rin-chan do you know where my son is?"

Rin looked up at the inuess, "I'm sorry pretty lady, who is your...KAGOME!!"

Kagome laughed as Rin hugged her. "Yes Rin it's me. Hop on my back, I need to talk to everybody."

"Okay Kagome." Rin jumped on Kagome's back and she started to run through the forest, a black and silver blur.

_And so I wrote this song for you_

_I think I know what you're goin' through_

InuYasha looked at his brother who was still watching Kagome and Rin disapear. "Come on I wanna know."

"I already know."

"Well I don't so COME ON!!" With that yelled and was off following Kagome through the forest.

_Did you believe you'd never change_

_Nothin' ever stays the same_

_  
_As soon as Kagome arrived at the hut she was greeted by Sango and her boomerang. "Sango it's me!"

Rin jumped out of the inuess's arms, "Lady Sango it's Kagome!! Don't hurt her!!"

"Kagome?"

"MOMMA!!" The red- headed kitsune jumped into his mother arm's "I missed you."

"Shh, Shippo it's okay I'm here. I promise I won't ever leave you for good."

Shippo sniffled, even now that he was 9 in demon years he still hadn't hit his growth spurt yet so he was roughly the size of a 3 year old now. "Momma your a demon now."

"I always have. Once InuYasha get's here I'll tell everyone what's going on."

'_All the better reason for her and Sesshomaru to get togther._' Sango smiled at her sister, "Come on Miroku's in the hut, unconscious, but in there."

Kagome laughed, "Sesshomaru and InuYasha are both almost here."

"Momma?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Did you forgive InuBaka?"

"Yeah, but don't worry Shippo he won't be your new father. I can't love him like that anymore."

The kitsune hugged his mother, "Okay Momma. I love you."

"I love you too." Kagome kissed her son on the cheek. "Let's get inside and wait for InuYasha and Sesshomaru."_  
_

_I know its hard holding on_

_And even harder tryn' to let it go_

A few moments after Kagome sat down, her son on her lap and Rin beside her with Sango and the now awake Miroku across from her, InuYasha burst in with Sesshomaru calmly walking behind him. The hanyou sat down a little ways away from Sango and Miroku, but still across from the inuess. While Sesshomaru on the other hand sat down beside the demoness on the other side of his daughter.

"I'm guessing you all want to know what I am a inu youkai." A bunch of nods made Kagome continue. She closed her eyes for a moment and started petting her son's head. "Well you see my father was a full blooded dog demon and my mother was a human. They met and fell in love, but before they were mated my father was offered a postion as Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's father's head general. General Hige." Kagome opened her eyes to look at her friends seeing what they would say.

_So your frozen like a stone_

_But even you are not alone_

_  
_"So Lady Kagome," Miroku spoke up, "Since your father was a powerful demon he decided that he wanted his offspring to be a full blooded youkai as well."

Kagome nodded about to continue her story when Sesshomaru interupted her, "I was naught but a pup at the time but I remeber that the day your mother gave birth to you was the first time the sakura trees bloomed since the day my mother died."

"Really Sesshomaru?"

The taiyoukai nodded, "Hai. You were born in the middle of a rain storm too."

"My mother never told be that."

_Every step I take I get a little less afriad_

_Of givin' in to love_

"It is the truth. She did not know fore she is human and it was many many moons before she was even born. Which leads me to a question. How had your mother only age a few years since giving birth to you centeries ago?"

"My father cast a spell..."

"Why?" Everyone turned to InuYasha, "Why did my fathe make me a hanyou. If Kagome's father was strong enough to make her a full blood why didn't mine make me."

Kagome sat Shippo down beside Rin and walked over to InuYasha, "InuYasha..."

"Why?"

The inuess enveloped InuYasha in a hug and rocked him back and forth like a mother would comforting a child, "He didn't want you to be second to your brother and he didn't want you to be a 'weak human' and live a short life."

InuYasha looked into Kagome's silver eyes, his golden one's full of pain and unshed tears. "Didn't he know the...everything...I had to go through..."

_Believe me when I say it gets better everyday_

_Once you get used to the pain_

Kagome continued to rock him back and forth, calming him, "He thought that he'd be there to see you through it. To raise you and protect you. Just because your a hanyou doesn't mean your father didn't love you."

InuYasha looked up at Kagome thank's filling his honey-eyes. "What happened to your father?"

The inuess' silver eyes filled with tears as she walked to set back down by her son, who crawled back in her lap. "When I was 7 years old me and my father was on our way to get medicine for my Mom, because she was pregnant with my brother and was having bad morning sickness." Kagome tried to swallow the lump in her throat, "We were attacked by a band of panther demons, it was a few years before they called out a war the first time. They out numbered my father 6 to 1. They continued to target me, at that time I wasn't that strong of a fighter and they easly over powered me. My father had to give up his life to save mine and with his dying breath he put a spell on my mom and I so we could travel through the well and that my mom wouldn't age as a human."

_What you hide I see_

_There's a scar and there's always gonna be_

_There's a past in everyone_

__

The inuess burried her face in her son's hair and tried stop the tears. "Lady Kagome, I know this isn't the best time but may I ask a question?" Kagome nodded, "If you are in fact a demon why do you have miko powers?"

Sesshomaru looked over at the woman he loved, seeing how upset he was he answered for her, "Since Kagome's mother was a ningen and she had the chance of being either youkai or ningen her youki can take the form of holy powers when she is in her human form. Her youki is pure and not tainted as well. Like how some priests and preistess aura can be tainted and demonic, youki can be pure."

"I understand thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru pulled Rin, who was consoling Kagome, into his lap and put a comforting arm around the inuess.

_Every step I take I get a little less afriad_

_Of givin' in to love_

_Believe me when I say it gets better everyday_

_Once you get used to the pain_

Sango smiled a litte bit when she saw the taiyoukai comfort her sister and sent a look to her houshi who nodded in return. Inuyasha just watched, mentally wishing his brother luck. "It's not your fault,it never has or will be. I killed those demon's soon after your father was found dead. I can take you to his grave if you want me too."

Kagome looked up at the demon and smiled through her tears, "I'd really like that Sesshomaru. Thank you."

Rin and Shippo sent each other a look and both crawled out of thier parents' lap. The taiyoukia pulled Kagome into a hug, not caring if there were people to see him show emotion. He loved this woman, demoness or not, and he would do anything to comfort her. "I promise you this Kagome. I won't make you get used to the pain like I had to...I promise you I'll take it away."

Sango did a mental 'Aww' as did Miroku. Shippo and Rin gave each other high fives. InuYasha listen with a pang of jelousy that it wasn't him comforting her, but he mostly felt releif that his brother would always be there for Kagome, even if he couldn't, and if they mated she would be his sister so at least he could always love her in one way or another._  
_

_Every step I take I get a little less afriad_

_Of givin' in to love_

_Believe me when I say it gets better everyday_

_Once you get used to the pain_

_  
_Kagome welcomed the embrace and smiled to herself...maybe there was hope for love after all..._  
_

_Once you get used to the pain_

**Cobalt's Note: There I'm done. I think...yes I am finished. I think it is a good ending...please review and thanks for reading my story all the way through.**

**Reviewers**


End file.
